Through Anothers Eyes
by Nyoka Li
Summary: Being reworked Since the beginning of time,inhuman creatures known as Kalina Gwaiths have roamed the earth in search of their mates. Now, the Prince of them has come to claim what is his. But he's been here for a while. You might know him as Harry Potter.


I know I already uploaded this. I'm not that thick. Most times. I was really not happy with the way this was, but couldn't fix things without reloading. I'm so sorry. Those of you who read this before, know that it's about 700 words shorter. There was a much better way for me to get the stuff that I took out across. Also, there are some major character names and traits changed. I'm a fickle person, but I do try. Sorry again.

1. First off, please read the story **silverkitsunekagome** wrote. It's a lovely songfic called **What I think of you**. I happen to love it.

2. The characters in this story were given these names for a reason. It'll take up too much room to explain them all here, so if anyone wants to know, ask.

3. I do **NOT **read the Lord of the Rings or any other novel involving elves. I'm perfectly aware that these people may act differently then you might expect or seen often. But this isn't a LotR fic, is it? This is a Harry Potter fic. So don't get on my back over it. I won't care.

4. It's not too long, but it's a prolouge people. It's supposed to be short.

5. Any questions, email me. I won't mind. Too much.

**Warnings**- Slash, major Alternet universe, OOC, and be prepared to wonder what I've been taking.

**Disclaimer-** I don't know why I have to do this time and time again. It's not mine, I wish it was, but not all wishes come true.

**Summery-** Since the beginning of time,inhuman creatures known as Kalina Gwaiths have roamed the earth in search of their mates. Now, the Prince of them has come to claim what is his. But he's been here for a while. You might know him as Harry Potter. But they all know him as Prince Cohan, heir to the throne of Laitha N'Dor, and the boy who always gets what he wants....

And that's pretty much it. Let's get to my new story. Hope ya'll like it.

**Through Anothers Eyes**

By: **Nyoka Li**

_**Prologue**_

Nicolas Renauld paced the hallway outside his wife's bedroom, cringing every time a scream was heard from behind the carved oak doors. He was awaiting the birth of his fourth child, a boy they agreed to name Kaylan. His hair gave off the traditional jade green sheen of a Renauld and huge black wings rustled nervously on his back. His three sons sat on a nearby bench, also awaiting the birth of their youngest brother and possible future king, their wings folded neatly around their shoulders.

The eldest of these boys, Auralis, smiled softly to himself at the prospect of another child to tease and look out for. At seven years of age, he already showed promise for, not as a king, but as a priest to the crown and country. His ability to command people was non-existent, but no one could match him in his field. His hair, like that of generations before him, was black with a green shine to it, and he had serene looking navy wings protruding from his back and sparkling diamonds for eyes.

The soon to be middle child no longer, Akire was a similar case, but at 6 years old, he already knew that he too was not to be bound to the throne. Akire wanted to become a powerful peacekeeper, perhaps a representative of a state or a group of people. Akire had the gift of tongues, something that allowed him to keep peoples attention locked on to what he was trying to say. His excitement grew by the minutes, and gray feathered wings had locked their end claws together, forming a cape like effect to his outfit.

Zane was four years old, and already very independent. His single wish in life was to explore the world and make a name for himself, away from his family name. Being a Renauld was tough work. You had to wear the right thing, act the right way and speak in a proper fashion. Zane had already realized that this life was not for him. He too awaited the new baby, but for a different reason. Of all three children in the family as of yet(and with more to no doubt arrive), Zane was the most qualified to be King, a position that did not take his fancy at all. Perhaps this new child would take the unbelievable burden away from him. Tiny dark gray wings protruded from his small back, barely looking big enough to lift the boy.

These were the Kalina Gwaith, or the Light People. It has nothing to do with their colouring, but to their lifestyle and history. The Kalina Gwaith were originally close relatives of the elves of the worlds, hence why much of their language is similar if not identical to the language of the elves. However, soon a certain group moved away from that lifestyle and created there own dimension in which magical creatures could live without fear of being captured and having the unthinkable happen. The elves named these people, their saviors Kalina Gwaith and their land, Leithia N'Dor. The Free Land

The Renaulds Have always been the royal family of the Kalina Gwaiths, since it was their ancestor who created the dimension and saved the lives of hundreds of their people. All members of the immediate family are spoiled rotten, with servants and castles in the many states that exist in Leitha Ndor. And this child would be the most doted upon of all.

King Nicolas strode to the window, looking out beyond the great city of Siam and into the countryside of rolling hills and peaceful trails. _'What a truly wonderful place for a child to live' _was his thought. Sighing softly as not to be herd, the king found himself wishing his brother could be here. But alas, Severus could not be here, just as he could not be here for the birth of his other children.

Like many before him, Severus soon discovered that his mate was not in the realm of Leitha. He left at the age of 16 to seek among the earth. Changing his appearance to fit in was the least of his worries though, when he discovered his mate was dating someone else. Since his Melan, hid mate for lack of a better word, was still alive, Severus couldn't die, and, instead of coming back in failure, chose to never come back again. As far as anyone knows, he still resides in Hogwarts, brewing potions and acting evil. '_He always was good at that…'_ the king mused inwardly, smirking to himself.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in his thought, he didn't notice the healer come up behind him.

"My Lord….?" The young man ventured, asking for his king's attention. "Sire? Your wife just finished giving birth Sir. It's twins sir. Two boys."

Nicolas swayed slightly. Two??? One of them must be destined to be king.

"May I see her?" Of course, seeing as no man could deny the king anything, the healer merely nodded and ushered him inside the bedroom.

His wife, Anijita, lay propped up on the pillows, obviously sleeping. Beside her lay two children. One, with soft hazel eyes, and the other donning fiery, emeralds in his eyes. Both with tufts of jet black hair onto of their heads.

"My children…." He whispers softly, not wanting to startle the children.

Anijita stirred restlessly in her bed, her violet eyes flickering open, before she smiles to him sweetly.

"Which one?" she murmurs.

"Emerald Eyes." He replies.

"That is Kaylan." She murmurs, pointing to the other sleeping child. "But we never dreamed to have twins. What do we name this one?"

The king thought for a moment. The future king must have a fine, upstanding name that will fire respect in the eyes of their people. Perhaps a name of their forefathers? '_No, that won't do at all…'_

"Cohan… the Bold One…"


End file.
